Embrasse la plus belle fille
by Cat-Zetyblack
Summary: Realmente tenía una buena excusa, más que una excusa. Tenía verdaderos motivos para culpar a Nino, tres motivos para ser exactos. Tuvo todo un fin de semana para recordarlos y reclamar a su mejor amigo cuando la situación se le escapara de las manos. Como ahora.


**Aclaraciones:**

Este One-shot es un AU. Es decir, aquí no hay poderes héroes o villanos como el universo original.

**Miraculos: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, no me pertenece solo la trama.**

_**Embrasse la plus belle fille**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era normal sentirse extremadamente nervioso, cualquier ser humano podía sentir su ansiedad recorrerle el cuerpo y molestarlo con temblores. Pero para Adrien era muy rara las ocasiones que se dejaba dominar por sus nervios, constantemente estaba expuesto al público, que cualquier adolescente a su edad, ya sea por sus sesiones de fotos, por su personalidad tan cordial ante los eventos importantes de su padre para su empresa, o porque simplemente para él, era mucho mejor convivir con alguien nuevo.

Pero la idea de entrar al salón le aterraba de una manera muy extraña. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba que su padre volviera a su fase de "padre sobreprotector", donde lo volviera a enjaular en la mansión con tal de evitar a cierta persona. Sabía que era un acto bastante cobarde cuando se trataba de él, pero no sabía cómo mirarla a la cara sin sentirse tan mal consigo mismo, con un posible sonrojo e incomodad tan extrema que no era natural.

Sobre todo, no deseaba incomodarla, no cuando parecía estar más cómoda a su lado después de casi un año siendo compañeros y amigos.

Pero no fue su culpa, o claro que no. Había alguien a quien culpar.

Realmente tenía una buena excusa, más que una excusa. Tenía verdaderos motivos para culpar a Nino, tres motivos para ser exactos. Tuvo todo un fin de semana para recordarlos y reclamar a su mejor amigo cuando la situación se le escapara de las manos. Como ahora.

El primer motivo para culpar a Nino, es por organizarle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, (el futuro Dj no iba a descansar hasta realizarle una, contar de ganarle a Gabriel Agreste, su padre quien fue que frustro la primera fiesta). Adrien debe admitir que fue un gran detalle por parte de su mejor amigo, realizarle una fiesta invitando a toda la clase que se han vuelto sus más grandes amigos, (incluso le sorprendió ver a Chloé), quienes le han enseñado el significado de compañerismo y amistad que se puede tener con un grupo grande de personas. Nino era el mejor amigo que pudo tener… Bueno eso pensó antes.

El segundo motivo es la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió esa noche, a Nino le pareció una fabulosa idea de llevar alcohol a la fiesta y sobre todo no dejar que su vaso se vaciara o careciera de ese líquido no permitido aun para su edad de forma legal. Adrien no estaba seguro que contenía su vaso la mayoría del tiempo, ya que Nino lo rellenaba con lo primero que encontraba. Si notaba que su mano no tenía vaso, no tarda en darle uno con otro tipo de alcohol desconocido para el modelo. Fue algo milagroso que no tuviera una intoxicación.

Aunque realmente si somos conscientes, eso fue culpa de Adrien por dejar que su amigo lo intoxicara cuando pudo permanecer con un solo vaso y evitar beberlo. Pero claro, como cualquier otro adolescente se dejó influenciar. Como también era buena la excusa para culpar a Nino de lo que pronto seria el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Se preguntarán ¿Cuál es el tercer motivo para agrandar la culpa hacia Nino?

Cuando la fiesta empezaba a terminarse, su querido amigo propuso jugar _verdad y reto _con tal de seguir con el ambiente. Adrien no recordaba si alguien más tenía su misma condición, pero sabía que la mayoría negaba con la cabeza o se reían de pena con sus chites malos. O que su actitud influenciada por el alcohol fuera más abierta e incluso descarada. Esa personalidad que muy pocas veces ha demostrado con otras personas, impresiono tanto a sus compañeros de clase, que en ocasiones le preguntaba si era Adrien Agreste.

El juego trascurrió con una que otra confesión y alguna que otro reto. Las reglas eran claras, nadie podía negarse a confesar como tampoco podían negarse en realizar un reto, debían beber un sorbo de su vaso cuando la boquilla de la botella te apuntaba, ya que era el desafortunado en confesarse o realizar un reto. Al principio las preguntas y los retos era inocente rozando a lo puro, pero mientras las bebidas aumentaban como también el ambiente se renovaba, las confesiones se volvieron más personales que nadie mencionara, (como cuando Alya confeso tener sexo con su novio, Chloé confesar a ver sentido atracción hacia una chica sin mencionar su nombre, Nino confesando su antiguo enamoramiento hacia Marinette, etc.) Como retos extremos que nadie contara (Chloé y Kim yendo a un armario de la casa para intercambiar ropa, Max correr por toda la calle sin su camisa gritando como desquiciado, Rose beber algo preparado por Iván que tenía un aspecto asqueroso que posiblemente afectaría su salud, etc.)

Él también tuvo que confesar cosas, y realizar retos bastantes extraños que ideaba Kagami y Chloé quienes eran con las que más les tocaba, era cosas que si provocarían vergüenza si no estuviera ebrio, pero no afectarían su vida. Hasta que Nino le puso su siguiente reto.

Ese era su tercer motivo. Nino poniendo su reto, ese tipo de reto.

-Te reto besar a la chica más hermosa de esta sala (no cuenta mi novia) por lo menos tres minutos.

Todos se habían quedado mudos, Adrien sabia porque, Mylène y Alya tenían novios y sería bastante incomodo si él las escogiera (y Nino fue bastante claro que su novia estaba prohibida), Rose y Juleka eran amigas en proceso de una relación, Alix era capaz de golpearlo en la cara si se atrevía a besarla, Chloé era su mejor amiga de la infancia y aunque ella parecía interesada en él hace un año, eso cambio hace mucho. Con Kagami también tuvieron algún tipo de interés mutuo, pero ambos terminaron siendo amigos, ahora la japonesa parecía (solo él lo notaba) interesada con el hermano de Juleka y Sabrina se asustaría.

Solo para aclarar, eso no fue lo que pensó Adrien en ese momento cuando Nino lo reto, como tiene "excusas" para culpar a Nino, también tiene excusas para justificar sus acciones. Quería convencerse que eran buenas sus "justificaciones". Pero en ese momento, cuando Nino termino de hablar y todos permanecieron en silencio esperando cualquier movimiento del modelo.

El chico recuerda haberse levantado, después de encogerse los hombros y murmurara un "Eso es fácil" y rodear a sus amigos hasta llegar con la chica que, para él, es la más hermosa.

Recuerda como esa chica lo miro confusa, con esos ojos azules tan claros y expresivos que llamaba la atención a cualquiera, como esas mejillas eran adornadas con un tierno sonrojo, con la boca levemente abierta por la impresión. También recuerda agacharse y tomar sus mejillas de forma delicada y torpe con sus manos, sintiendo en la punta de sus dedos la temperatura elevada de su sonrojo. Como también recuerda (y vaya que lo recuerda muy bien) besar esos labios medianos y levemente gruesos con un tono rosado, muy tentadores.

Para Adrien Agreste la chica más hermosa era Marinette Dupan-Cheng. Para sorpresa de la chica.

Adrien recuerda con detalle el beso, jamás olvidara esa sensación tan extraña que le recorrió parte de su espalda y estómago, como si algo, un líquido caliente recorriera por todo su cuerpo dando una sensación tan cálida y placentera. Recuerda la forma de como la beso, mordisqueando el labio inferior de la chica con sus labios aprovechando su confusión, a ver tomado su nuca para profundizar aún más el beso cuando sintió a Marinette relajarse y tratar de corresponderle, como también separarse solo por unos segundos y volver unir sus labios solo para besarla de forma aún más lenta.

Admite, que le encanto besarla, le encanto acariciar sus mejillas, le encanto sentir a Marinette acercarse a él en ocasiones para no perder el contacto de sus labios, le encanto sentir que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar esos labios tan suaves. Fue Alya quien aviso que los tres minutos establecidos había pasado. Adrien no evito su frustración, expresándolo con un bufido y un pequeño puchero, para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Marinette antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio.

Alix no tardo en molestar a Marinette, quien parecía muy entretenida mirando el suelo, con su sonrojo siendo visible por sus orejas y parte de su cuello. Después de unos cuantas confesiones y retos más, la fiesta se dio por concluida y todos regresaron a sus hogares. Para vergüenza de Adrien recuerda sus deseos de despedirse de Marinette tomando su cintura y besarla de nuevo. Pero para su fortuna no pudo volver a pararse cuando sintió que todo se movía.

Al día siguiente a parte de su dolor de cabeza y su garganta, el sintió la necesidad de esconderse de todos cuando los recuerdo lo atacaron y aparte el hecho de que Alya le mando un mensaje con el video de su beso con Marinette no ayudaba para nada a su mente. Nathaniel, la asistente de su padre pensaba que estaba enfermo por su cara tan roja.

Sentía que era el peor amigo.

Marinette fue su primera amiga cuando llego al colegio, (aunque al principio fueron parte de un malentendido que después se aclaró) la torpeza de la chica siempre le había provocado una ternura, aunque a la hora de defender a sus amigos, ella era capaz de sacar las garras y brindar apoyo a cualquier persona que la necesite, siempre parecía cuidar los sentimientos de los demás, tenía ese lado maternal. Como esa vez que había rechazado de una forma madura y con delicadeza los sentimientos amorosos que Nathanaël tenía hacia ella. El pelirrojo no tuvo resentimiento a Marinette y acepto tener solo la amistad con la chica.

O al igual que a pesar de sus diferencias que tiene con Chloé, Marinette sacando su lado tan característico, no dudo en ayudar a la hija del alcalde con la relación tan complicada que tenía con su madre. Marinette le había expresado que entendía mejor la actitud de Chloé, tan apática y arrogante. No eran amigas o eso decían, pero parecían tolerarse más.

Marinette era la amiga que más apreciaba, perder su amistada sería muy doloroso debía admitirlo y no podía permitir que esa amistad tan apreciada se perdiera por que dejo que sus instintos lo dominaran. Malditas hormonas juveniles.

Comenzó a notarla más cuando ella ayudo a Kagami (anécdota que desconoce ya que ambas chicas se niegan en contarle) y se hicieran amigas. Comenzó a verla de diferente forma cuando noto que el hermano de Juleka, Luka, parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima y buscaba la forma de estar más tiempo con ella. Se dio cuenta que su enojo hacia el chico, que reaccionara en ocasiones, en interrumpir las conversaciones de esos dos solo para tener la atención de Marinette era muestra clara de celos. También se dio cuenta que cada vez que la chica lo miraba nerviosa provocaba una calidez inexplicable para él. Que Marinette despertara emociones que al principio fueran confusos (fueron semanas de pensamientos de ida y vuelta) y que ahora fuera placenteras, No fue difícil concluir al final que la chica le gustaba, lo difícil ahora era tratar de confesárselo.

Por el temor de perder su amistad, al principio de su relación él no creía que le agradaba, lo pensaba cuando la chica parecía temblar y decir cosas incongruentes o revolver las palabras y que fuera difícil entender lo que decía. Pero Nino y Alya le aclararon que no era por eso su comportamiento tan extraño (Como también aclararle que requería de anteojos o de otros ojos porque era un completo ciego), que no debería preocuparse, afirmándole que Marinette también aprecia mucho su amistad.

Pero ahora tal vez lo odie.

\- ¿Te quedaras ahí parado? O ¿entraras a clase?

Adrien estuvo a punto de estrangular a su amigo, pero pensó que su padre no le agradaría la idea de ver las portadas de varias revistas con el escándalo de que Adrien Agreste intentara asesinar a su mejor amigo.

-Amigo tranquilo –dice Nino rodeando su brazo los hombros del modelo a pesar de la mirada asesina –Marinette no dejara de ser tu amiga, a no ser que te animes a cambiar eso.

Adrien no puede evitar sonrojarse. –Si tenía una posibilidad, creo que acabo de perderla en la fiesta.

-Exageras, todos vimos el beso. Ella no parecía del todo enojada.

Adrien esperaba que no. Aunque el recuerdo de la chica inclinando su cabeza hacia él estaba marcado en su cabeza, como también en el video que Alya que muy amablemente le mando.

Fue un poco de alivio ver que Marinette no estaba en el salón, sabía que la chica que a pesar de vivir tan cerca de la escuela fuera capaz de llegar tarde. Y ese día no fue la excepción, Marinette llego agitada pidiendo entrar a clase, algo que le fue permitido con una última advertencia. Marinette evito su mirada y él también la desvió sonrojado. Estuvo todas las clases distraído mirando en ocasiones de reojo a la chica que tenía atrás. Ideando formas de acercarse a ella, y aclararle de la situación. No sabía si, aprovechar ser sincero con sus sentimientos o intentar justificarse por el alcohol o que toda la culpa lo tenía Nino como se estaba convenciendo todo el fin de semana y parte de la mañana.

Al final dejo que el día transcurriera de lo más "normal" posible. Al final tanto él y como Marinette se estuvieron evitando en los descansos y clases, aunque él no dejara de mirarla.

-Debes hablar con ella –le dijo Alya aprovechando que su amiga fuera al baño –Si no lo haces, ella es capaz de hacer más drama de lo que está haciendo.

Adrien no evito la sonrisa. Marinette no sería Marinette si no hiciera algunas suposiciones algo exageradas.

-Lo hare, hablare con ella. Solo estaba preparándome

Espero que las clases terminara, sabía que Marinette sería capaz de correr del salón con tal de evitarle un día más. Pero la situación no podía alargarse si no quería que una serie de malos entendidos se provocara. Fue más rápido que ella y dejo que la chica chocara con él, cuándo se interpuso en su camino, Marinette comenzó a hablar de forma rápida intentando en esquivarlo. Adrien con una sonrisa tranquila tomo sus manos.

-Vamos

Aparentaba seguridad. Mientras jalaba a la chica hacia la biblioteca con tal de tener un momento a solas con ella. Su cabeza a preparado un discurso lo suficientemente parecido a una escena romántica de la película más cursi que pudo recordar, pero conociéndose puede que su cabeza haya ido un poco más a la fantasía que la realidad. Marinette permanecía callada mientras caminaba con él. Adrien aun sujetaba su mano, ambos eran conscientes de los nervios del otro ya sea por el sonrojo adornado en sus mejillas o los temblores de sus manos.

Cuando llegaba a la biblioteca Adrien se asegura que la sala estuviera vacía o por lo menos, no tan habitada para tener un poco más de intimidad. Se adentran lo suficiente, alejados de las miradas o cualquier interrupción posible. Había un ambiente algo tenso entre los dos, cada uno con pensamientos en sus cabezas. Por ejemplo, Adrien, se había quedado en blanco y no sabía si soltarle o no la mano de Marinette.

-Yo… -La voz de la chica lo saca de sus pensamientos, no lo miraba e incluso la desviaba lo más que su rostro le permitía, parecía tener una lucha interna. Marinette da un suspiro y continua –Sé que… lo que paso fue porque no tenías opción, y que bueno… era parte del juego… y no fue algo seri…

Si debía admitir que últimamente sus intentos iban más allá de lo normal. Pero verla de esa forma tan tímida, que no podía dejar de observar sus labios recordando la antigua sensación cuando la beso y comenzando a entender lo que Marinette intentaba en decirle, que no era para nada bueno, simplemente dejo de nuevo que su cuerpo hiciera lo que le pidiese. Y no había una fiesta hecha por Nino, ni alcohol en su sistema, y ninguna clase de reto que se lo pidiera. Nada que pudiera "justificar" lo que hizo en ese momento.

La beso, pero no en sus labios. Le beso la mejilla, dejando que sus labios se quedaran un poco más de lo acostumbrado, sintió como la chica había jadeado de sorpresa y permanecía quieta. Eso le provoco una sonrisa, vuelve a besarla justo en la frente mientras de nuevo acariciaba sus mejillas y volvía a sentir ese sonrojo que le daba una imagen tierna a la chica que está metida en su cabeza hace varias semanas. Junta sus frentes agachando un poco su cabeza, los ojos de Marinette estaban abiertos, Adrien no pudo evitar reír por la cara de sorprendida y confundida que tenía la chica. Como esa ves, cuando le dio una explicación en el día que se conocieron, antes de que el paraguas se cerrara en la cabeza de la chica.

-La verdad es que estuve toda la mañana pensando en que decirte –comienza hablar mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha, y se alejaba lo suficiente para mirarla mejor –Tal vez alguna que otra excusa y culpando la mayoría de las veces a Nino. Pero todo era bastante absurdo, y la mejor idea que se me ocurrió era darte un beso como en la fiesta para declararme. Pero primero quería tu permiso _My lady._

Si, Marinette parecía tener un revoltijo de pensamientos en su cabeza porque no dejaba de mirarlo y agrandar sus ojos cuando comenzaba a procesar todo lo que le dijo. Adrien solo pudo dejar que su rostro fuera invadido aún más por su propio sonrojo y esperar alguna respuesta.

-Tu… -Comenzó Marinette –Tu estas… ¿y de mí? Y querías… Entonces…

\- ¿Puedo tomarlo como un sí?

Marinette toca su nariz con su dedo, cuando se acercó de nuevo hacia ella. Lo aleja, mientras desviaba la mirada. Adrien no lo tomo como un rechazo, sino como un pedido de respiro y aun de procesar información.

-Quiero entenderlo –La voz de Marinette era algo temblorosa mientras se alejaba un poco más de Adrien –Tu estas diciendo que…

-Me gustas y quiero besarte.

\- ¡Hay dioses! –Marinette parecía aún más nerviosa, provocando una sonrisa Adrien muestra de su diversión ante las expresiones de la chica- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácil?

-Créeme, estoy muerto de nervios –ante esto, Marinette entrecierra los ojos con un claro mensaje de "No te creo". Adrien se encoge de hombros mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y lo ponía en su pecho. - ¿Vez? Late como loco y es más por el temor de que me rechaces _Princess._

Marinette suaviza su mirada, quitando su mano de su pecho y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Y para sorpresa de ambos la chica lo besa, aunque de forma rápida y torpe.

-También me gustas –murmuro de forma suave mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Y si después de ese día Adrien fue el chico más afortunado del planeta. O bueno así lo sentía. Porque tenía de novia a la chica más hermosa, y pobre de aquel que se lo negara.

.

.

.

_Fin._

**Comentarios:**

Si lo sé muy cursi y algo meloso.

Pero después de ver un ¿Mini comic? O como se llame en Instagram sobre Nino retando a Adrien y que de la nada bese precisamente a Marinette, me dije ¿por qué no?

Aunque debo confesar que si tuve dificultad para terminarlo. No sabía cómo darle el fin ha estos dos. Y se me había ido la inspiración… por poco tiempo. Después de episodio de _**Startrain **_y en la escena que todos saben a qué me refiero. (¡Adrienette!) simplemente la ganas de escribir el final de esta pequeña historia volvió a mí.

Déjenme un comentario que les pareció la historia, si la amaron o fue demasiado azúcar para ustedes. Lo que sea.

Debo confesar que tengo un pequeño proyecto para hacer un Long-fic… aunque no lo sé con exactitud. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

_Sayo_


End file.
